Charming Charlie
by wvvampire
Summary: When Ginny ask Hermione for a favor during a New Years party, she finds herself in the position of charming information out of Charlie.
1. Party

_Happy Birthday Isi and Clover! _

_This also doubles as my TE January challenge entry._

_**Prompts:** snow; tattoos_

_**Quote:** "I'm not cleaning that up."_

_**Pairing:** Hermione/Charlie_

_Also a big thanks to my beta Brooke! You rock!_

_I don't own Harry Potter! _

_Harry Potter Publishing Rights © 2009 J.K.R._

_Harry Potter Movie Rights © 2009 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc._

_All Rights Reserved._

_Charming Charlie_

_Chapter 1: Party _

It was New Year's Eve, when a knock on Hermione's door proved to be half the Weasley clan and Harry, arms full of food and liquor. "Come on Mya, you need to have some fun for once in your life." Charlie winked and grinned as he entered her living room and shook snow from his shaggy hair all over her floor.

She rolled her eyes before saying, "I'm not cleaning that up." The twins grinned and added more snow to the ever-growing pile. Ginny murmured a quick cleaning spell under her breath, before turning to Hermione.

"Let's go get you into something a little more festive shall we?" Ginny tugged Hermione toward the bedroom, her eyes sparkling with a secret the whole time. Shoving Hermione towards a chair, Ginny quickly muttered a silencing charm and a locking charm on the door. Turning, she all but squealed, "You'll never guess what Harry asked me!" Hermione smiled and didn't say anything, knowing that Ginny would just cut her short anyways. Just as she predicted it was only a few seconds before Ginny flashed a small ring in her face and exploded, "He asked me to marry him!" Hermione felt her jaw hit the floor.

"Congrats Gin! I guess it's about time. Let me see that!" She looked closer at the ring, surprised to see that it wasn't the diamond she expected. It was a small ruby with an even smaller peridot to the side. Both gems were enrobed in 24-karat gold shaped like a snitch, very Harry like. "It's beautiful Gin! Who else knows?" Hermione nodded towards the door with an eyebrow raised.

Ginny glowered. "Only you, Ron, Harry, and I. The twins would never be able to keep their mouths shut, and I don't want Mum finding out just yet. I think Charlie has his suspicions, but I'm not sure… do you think you could find out for me tonight?" She was looking through Hermione clothes as she said this. "Ah ha! This will do perfectly!" Hermione's eyes widened and she began shaking her head at the site of the dress in Ginny's hands.

"There is no way you are getting me to wear that. I can't believe that Bridgette put that in there before she left!" The offending garment, a little black dress, could hardly be called a dress at all. It was a backless, off the shoulder number and had a neckline that left little to the imagination. Bridgette, her last roommate, had spotted the dress in a store on Diagon Alley and insisted on buying it for Hermione, despite being told multiple times it just wasn't worth wasting her money on. Ginny had a look in her eyes telling Hermione that she just wasn't going to win. With a sigh, she headed into the bathroom to change. Ginny, meanwhile was now looking through her jewelry box.

"You should wear this necklace. It brings out the color in your eyes. Charlie will like that!" Ginny grinned and placed the emerald around Hermione's neck. "Now for your hair!" With a quick flick of her wand, she had Hermione's hair lying in beautiful ringlets.

"What's up with all of the Charlie stuff, Ginny? I mean, I know you want to know if he's figured out your news, but is all of this," she passed a hand up and down her body, "really necessary?" She stood up and shifted nervously, trying to hide something from Ginny's view.

"HERMIONE GRANGER IS THAT A TATTOO!"

Thankful for the silencing charm, Hermione shushed Ginny before replying. "For your information, yes it is, and no I don't want to talk to you about it!" She turned and headed back into the living room.

"Mya is that you?" Fred managed to say as he patted George on the back in an attempt to get him breathing after having swallowed a cream puff whole. Ron's eyes were bugged out and Harry was smirking. The only person seeming to ignore her was Charlie.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Hermione contemplated to herself, as she downed a firewhiskey. She turned towards the twins and flirting shamelessly said, "So tell me boys, have you got any plans for the new year?"

"Well for starters…" said Fred.

"We'd love to find out…"

"More about the location…"

" Of that interesting…"

"Tattoo," they both finished together, grinning broadly. Hermione blushed as she remembered just how low the back of her dress was cut.

"Hermione has a tattoo?" Ron looked up from his drink in bleary-eyed surprise. "When the hell did you get a tattoo?"

Blushing furiously Hermione replied, "I got it not long after the war. Not that it's any of your business, Ronald." She attempted to pull the back of the dress up, but changed her mind after glancing at Charlie.

"What exactly is it Hermione?" Harry asked, looking puzzled. Her tattoo appeared to be a budding tree branch stretched across the small of her back. Attached to the branch was a small lime green cocoon, intertwined with the chain of a necklace with a charm of the Deathly Hallows on it.

"That's kind of personal… I'd really rather not talk about it ok?" To hide her embarrassment, Hermione drank another firewhiskey. She turned towards Charlie and asked, "So how have things been going in Romania lately? I heard Norberta had laid another egg."

Charlie glanced at Hermione before answering, "Actually it's already hatched! Let me tell you we had a hell of a time checking to see if it was healthy or not. Norberta is one overprotective mother!" He pulled up his sleeve to show Hermione the shiny new scar where he had been burned.

"Did it hurt… hic …much?" A look of horror came across Hermione face as the hiccup crossed her lips. "I hate… hic … hiccups." Her face fell as the hiccups continued.

"Here have another drink." George handed her a cup. Hermione, already slightly intoxicated downed the drink without thinking. It was only a few seconds before she turned and awful shade of green and went stumbling for the kitchen sink.

"What in the hell did you give her George?" Ginny's eyes were blazing fury as she turned towards the twins. "I swear, if you tested one of your new products on her, I'm going to turn your toenails inside out!"

George quickly put his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Honestly Gin it was just another drink, nothing it!" Not believing him, Ginny cast a revealing charm over the glass.

"You're lucky that didn't show anything George," she walked over to Hermione. "Are you going to be alright? What happened?" Hermione only moaned and wretched again. Ginny wrinkled here nose and started to turn green herself. "Ok guys, you made her sick you hold her hair!"

"There's no way…"

"We're going anywhere…"

"Near her while she's…"

"Puking!" Another groan accentuated the twins' last word. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Ok, party's over! Since Ron's to drunk to do it and Harry needs to get himself and Ginny home, and you guys certainly haven't grown up enough to take care of her, I'll just do it myself." With a quick wave of his wand Charlie had everyone's coat float to them and the door opened. "Out with the lot of you!"

"Yes Mum," chimed Fred and George as they dashed out the door and around the corner.

Harry was helping Ron to his feet as Ginny ventured back to Hermione's side. "I'm sorry you aren't feeling well but try to remember what we talked about earlier." Hermione gave a weak nod.

A few minutes later, everyone had gone and Charlie took Hermione's elbow. "Let's get you into the bedroom and into something more comfortable, ok?" Hermione hiccupped and slowly managed to stand, leaning heavily on Charlie to do so.

"Thanks, I think I can manage it from here," she said as Charlie lowered her onto the bed and handed her the pair of pajamas that had been neatly folded on top of her dresser.

He nodded before responding, "I'll be right outside in the hall if you need me."

It seemed to only take seconds before he heard a weak, "Charlie, are you still here?" come from inside the room. He opened the door to find Hermione lying in bed with the blankets pulled so far up they were covering her ears. "I just wanted to say thanks… that was rather embarrassing. I forgot how quickly I get drunk." She blushed and attempted to pull the blankets even farther up. Charlie chuckled and pulled them back down.

"I've got a confession, when I was younger I used to be the same way." He winked conspiratorially. "Get some sleep. I'll stay in the other room if you don't mind just in case you need me during the night."

Hermione nodded and said, "You don't have to but I would appreciate it." She snuggled deeper under the covers as Charlie closed the door.


	2. The Morning After

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Hermione woke to a splitting headache. Memories of the previous night flooded her head as she slowly sat up. "I swear I am never drinking again." She quickly hopped in the shower hoping it would help. After a long hot shower, Hermione wrapped herself in a towel and exited the bathroom, only to run headlong into Charlie. "Shit!" Charlie dropped the hangover potion he was carrying, spilling it all over Hermione and the floor. In her haste to back away from him, Hermione's foot hit the puddle, sending her flying. Charlie attempted to stop her from falling, only to end up pulling the towel from Hermione instead.

"Well I would say I'm sorry but… damn what a view!" Charlie grinned as he looked down. Hermione blushed and curled into a ball, trying to cover her ample breast with her hair and hands.

"Charlie how dare you say such a thing! Give me my towel and turn around!" Hermione all but screamed.

Charlie just chuckled, "I don't think I will, and if that tramp stamp of your is any indication you don't want me to either!" Hermione's blush deepened as she realized what he said was true. Her tattoo had bloomed, and was now recognizable as a cherry branch. The necklace had begun slipping off, and the cocoon had begun to crack open.

"I… umm …I," she stuttered, trying to deny the feeling of lust she was getting watching Charlie eye her. "Oh hell." Hermione gave in to the inevitable, and turned over, giving Charlie the full view. She was surprised to see him grinning.

"Who would have thought that Hermione Granger would be turned on by being seen naked. Kinky."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, trying to figure out just how to get out of her predicament. It was then, looking into Charlie's twinkling, deep blue eyes that it hit her like a sack of bricks. She, Hermione Jean Granger, had a crush on the rugged dragon tamer from Romania. She felt the tattoo on her back change again as the realization took hold. She knew that now it would show the necklace barley hanging on, and orange showing through the split in the cocoon. What she didn't know was that Charlie had spotted the change too.

"Very interesting Mya," He grinned cockily. He started to hand her the towel, but changed his mind and pulled Hermione to her feet instead. Hesitating only a second, he pulled her into his strong arms. Running a hand appreciatively down her back, he settled it over the tattoo. "Very interesting indeed." His lips crashed down onto Hermione's causing her to gasp in shock. Charlie took advantage and slipped his tongue into the depths of her mouth.

Hermione felt her knees go weak and Charlie tighten his hold in response. She allowed the kiss to go on for several minutes before pushing away. "Charlie as much as I want this," she hesitated.

"Now isn't the time or place," he finished for her. Handing her the towel, he mumbled something under his breath before sighing loudly. "Look, I'll be in town for another week, if you change your mind you know where I'll be." He started towards the door.

"Charlie wait!" Hermione just couldn't stand to watch him leave. "Give me a minute and let's talk about this." She hurried into her bedroom, not waiting to see if he had listened to her or not, hoping that he had. When she emerged, Hermione found Charlie sitting on the couch with a cup of tea waiting for her.

"Before you say anything I need you to know something. I'm not sorry for what I did. Between the way you looked last night and that damn tattoo of yours, it was only a matter of time." Hermione stopped breathing upon hearing these words. "You can sit there and play innocent all you want, but I know you were planning on seducing me the minute you stepped down that hallway. What I don't know is why after all these years of casually flirting you decided that _now_ was the time to step our relationship up a level." Hurt was written across Charlie's face as he scuffed his toes across the carpet, waiting for Hermione to reply.

Tears were threatening to spill down Hermione's face as she searched for the right words. "Look Gin put me up to it, but truthfully…" she hesitated again, "as soon as you walked through the door I made up my mind." Blushing, she whispered the next words. "Charlie I think somewhere deep down I want more than just a one night stand." She looked up to see confusion in Charlie's deep blue eyes.

"What do you mean Gin put you up to it?"

"She wanted me to find out if you knew about her engagement to Harry. I could have found a dozen different ways to ask but wanted… no _needed_ the excuse to flirt." Hermione paused. "What can I say to make you understand?"

Charlie licked his lips. "Hermione for one of the smartest people I know you sure can be dumb sometimes." He leaned over, catching her by surprise as he brushed his lips across hers. "All you had to do was ask." Hermione knew he wasn't talking about Ginny anymore.

She returned the kiss before asking; "Charlie Weasley would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I would be honored Mya." Charlie kissed her again, before standing. "Pick you up at eight?"

Hermione grinned, "Sounds like a plan." She followed him to the door, and after one more kiss, watched him Apparate with a pop. Whistling she went to her closet to see if she could find anything else that Bridgette may have left behind.

_A/N: I know that I am completely evil, but the Muse Fairy wants what she wants. I plan on adding to this story later, so please read and review!_


	3. The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of

_Chapter 3: The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of_

Hermione checked her reflection one last time as she heard a loud _pop_ in the living room.

"Mya, love, are you back there?" Charlie's deep voice could be heard rumbling up the small hallway.

Retouching her lipstick, she smiled and stuck her head out the door, "Give me just a minute will you." It was more of a statement than a question. "Let him wait for a few more minutes," she whispered to herself, thinking about how cute Charlie was when he got aggravated. Hearing him begin to pace, she finally relented and entered the living room.

"Damn you look good tonight," Charlie wolf-whistled and grabbed Hermione in a tight hug. "Ready? Close your eyes." The couple Disapparated with another _pop, _only to reappear in an alley in the middle of Muggle London seconds later. "Keep your eyes closed love; I want this to be a surprise.

"Do I have to?" Hermione whined playfully, enjoying the intrigue. Charlie didn't reply, just placed a hand over her eyes and led her around the corner and into a warm building, filled with noise and good smells. Charlie continued to hold his hand in place until he seated Hermione and made her promise to keep them closed a moment longer. Once he was settled across the small table from her, he finally gave her the go ahead to open her eyes.

"How did you know that Pescatori was my favorite restaurant?" Hermione all but squealed in delight when she saw the menu.

"I have my ways," was all Charlie would say, no matter how much Hermione begged him. The two looked over the menu for a few minutes before deciding on Linguine All'Aragosta. When the dish finally arrived Hermione quickly speared a piece of lobster.

"Oh I could almost die a happy woman," she said, sighing in satisfaction.

"Would you be willing to bet on that? Charlie had a mysterious grin.

"And what, pray tell, are you up to Mr. Weasley?"

Pulling a small box from his pocket, Charlie got down on one knee.

"Miss Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Every eye in the restaurant was on the couple.

"I… I…" Hermione stuttered, right before passing out.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start. She looked slowly around before recognizing her surroundings. "Shit! It was only a dream!" Disappointed, she got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen, intent on making herself a cup of tea. The sound of snoring coming from the guest room brought her up short. "What in the world?" She eased the door open slightly, spotting s shock of red hair. The object of her dream was sprawled across the top of the bed. She stood there for a few minutes before making up her mind. She and Charlie had been dating for months now and, other than the first and only time he had seen her naked, he had been a perfect gentleman. Molly Weasley would be proud. Charlie had stayed over a few times when he had had too much to drink, but he had always retired to the guest room early and been gone when Hermione woke up. Hermione entered the room and quietly slipped her clothing off before climbing into bed with Charlie. His snoring stuttered for a second and then stopped completely as Hermione snuggled close to him.

"Mya is that you?" a very sleepy Charlie asked. She wiggled even closer to him and kissed him gently. "I must be dreaming, because the Mya I know would never do anything like this." As if to test him, Hermione took a deep breath and lowered her hand to the bulge in his boxers. Charlie sat straight up and quickly grabbed her hand. "Hermione, sweetheart, what do you think you're doing?" He released her hand and drew her into his arms when he saw the look of hurt on her face.

"I was trying to seduce my boyfriend, but…" She was unable to continue as sobs began to wrack her body. Charlie titled her face up gently with a finger. He brushed the tears from her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this Mya? Once we take this step there's no turning back." He watched as she slowly licked her lips. His gaze lowered and he noticed her lack of clothing for the first time. His breath hitched and he felt himself grow harder. My god you're beautiful Hermione." Any protest she may have had died the moment he placed a searing kiss upon her tempting lips. In mere seconds he had stripped his clothing and entered her with a thrust.

"Ch- Charlie!" Hermione screamed as she came immediately. He followed her a few seconds later, much to both of their chagrin. The two lay there tangled together until Hermione slowly sat up. Looking down into Charlie's blue eyes she said, "Charlie, I love you." They both felt the heat caused by her tattoo changing again. Charlie turned her so he could see the new image. The chain was now nowhere to be seen. The flowers had doubled in size, and where the cocoon had been a tiny orange dragon sat stretching its wings. Charlie held his breath and tickled the dragon with his pinkie. A huge smile spread across his face.

"Wow Mya," he paused, "I didn't realize just how serious you were." Charlie lovingly stroked Hermione's back.

"Neither did I until just now." She smiled dreamily. After a few minutes she shifted and reached for the mirror on the night stand. "Lemme see." Charlie held the mirror so Hermione could see the now sleeping dragon. "She's beautiful!"

Looking deep into Hermione's eyes, Charlie replied, "Yes she is." Both know that he wasn't referring to the tattoo, but rather the woman lying in his arms. He pulled her closer and kissed her once again. "Let's get some sleep, beautiful." The only reply he got was a sleepy smile as Hermione drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the most awesome, lovely, wonderful friend a person could ask for, Bianca. Hope this helps with the stress of raising all those little ones. ;) _


End file.
